Portrait de famille
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Six personnages, six addictions. Sexe, alcool et autres joyeusetés.


Yo ! Voici un OS de la Nuit du FoF, j'ai carrément débordé, hein, pour changer, mais c'était sur le dernier thème de la soirée, Addiction, alors ça va.

Bonne lecture !

 _Portrait de famille_

Personnages :

PÈRE : Axel, 47 ans. Paris sportifs.

MÈRE : Larxène, 48 ans. Alcool.

TATA : Naminé, 39 ans. Malheur.

GRANDE SŒUR : Kairi, 28 ans. Sexe.

JUMELLE : Xion, 25 ans. Travail.

JUMEAU : Vanitas, 25 ans. Danger.

 **PÈRE**

 _Un bar PMU. Axel regarde régulièrement l'écran. Il boit une bière. Il est maigre. Son T-shirt est sale._

La première fois j'avais, j'avais, j'avais dix-huit ans. J'étais avec mon pote, mon ami, mon frère, quoi, pas Dem', parce que Dem' il touche pas à ça, nan, avec Luxord, qui avait et qu'a toujours d'ailleurs, quatre ans. De plus que moi, il a quatre ans de plus que moi, et lui il était doué, il l'est toujours, peut-être même mieux plus. Excusez-moi.

Attendez, il faut que je regarde. Oh non. Oh non, putain, non mais bouge-toi le cul, là, cycliste de merde, tu sais que – et putain. Pardon. C'est que, c'est lui. Le numéro 8. J'avais parié sur lui, le con. Il m'a douillé. Nan, nan, vous en faites pas, je perds souvent. C'est triste à dire mais c'est vrai. Mais j'aime bien quand même, vous savez. L'excitation, l'ambiance, parce que c'est tout une ambiance, il y a les gens, c'est social, comme hobby, vraiment social.

Donc voilà, comme je vous racontais, ça a commencé socialement aussi, j'veux dire, j'me suis pas retrouvé, triste, solitaire, et sans savoir quoi faire des sous que j'avais pas, c'est mon pote Luxord, qui faisait des paris, en ligne, dans les PMU, et puis pas mal de jeux d'argents dans les casinos aussi. Il est joueur professionnel, vous savez ? Ça, c'est un beau métier. Ça claque, quand même. Moi, j'suis trop pressé, ça marche pas. Et puis j'bluffe pas aussi bien. Hm ? Mon boulot ? Bah ça dépend. Ça va, ça vient, en c'moment j'bosse sur un chantier, mais j'ai un permis poids lourd, aussi. J'l'ai passé quand j'étais à l'armée. C'était plutôt sympa, comme expérience, d'ailleurs. Mais j'rentrais pas bien dans les rangs alors zou ! J'ai filé. Mais j'ai encore les permis et tout.

J'ai été camionneur, un temps. Mais Larxène aimait pas. Elle disait que j'étais encore moins à la maison que quand je suis ici. Et c'est beaucoup, hein, ça veut dire beaucoup, surtout dans la bouche de Larxène, parce qu'elle me dit encore que je suis jamais là, et si j'étais encore moins là que quand je suis jamais là, c'est vraiment, vraiment pas souvent. Mais je peux encore. Si je veux. Redevenir routier. J'ai le permis, j'ai de l'expérience et c'est pas un secteur trop bouché. Quand je serai vraiment en dèche. Si je suis un jour vraiment en dèche.

Je dis ça, je sais pas si je le ferai. Mon chantier est bientôt fini, et, euh, bah, je sais pas ce que je vais faire après. J'ai rien. Et j'ai pas d'économies. On avait commencé, avec Larx', à remplir les papiers des aides sociales, là, mais on a jamais fini. On a paumé le papier, et puis ils nous demandaient des trucs chelous, genre, le RIB. Moi, j'pensais au ribs de porc. C'était pas ça.

Enfin, je suis sur un chantier mais faut pas trop le dire, c'est au black, vous savez. Et puis j'ai pas les compétences. Mais je m'en sors. Enfin, j'crois. C'est pas trop la joie en ce moment, et Larxène aussi elle a de plus en plus de mal à trouver du boulot. Et puis l'argent dure pas longtemps. Mais la dernière fois, je me suis fait cinq cents balles, ici même, ouais ! C'était, euh, le quatre du mois dernier. J'étais tellement heureux, j'ai tout claqué dans la soirée, mais ça prouve bien, on peut gagner, moi j'peux gagner. J'suis pas que un perdant.

J'm'en sors. J'me noie pas trop, j'me laisse pas faire par la vie, v'voyez ? Là ça se voit pas, parce que là c'est un peu la merde. C'est la cinquième fois que je perd aujourd'hui. J'ai perdu, quoi ? Mille. Mille deux. Un truc comme ça. C'est pas chouette. J'vais m'les refaire, hein, sans souci, juste, là tout de suite, c'est dur. C'est pour ça j'regarde les clients. Ceux qu'ont l'air content. Il en faut bien un qui gagne pur ceux qui perdent. Faut bien quelqu'un pour payer la tournée.

Vous en faites pas pour moi. J'vous jure, d'ici demain, ça va s'arranger. Et si ça s'arrange pas demain, bah après-demain, dans la s'maine, quoi. Faut juste pas qu'on bloque mes comptes. Là j'serai dans la merde. Il faut qu'ils me fassent confiance à la banque, je sais, je sais c'que j'fais avec mon argent, qu'est-ce qu'elle y connait a banquière, à ça ? J'suis sûr qu'elle a jamais mis ses pieds dans ses foutus escarpins dans ce genre d'endroit. J'aime pas les femmes comme ça. Larxène, elle est pas comme ça. Elle est raffinée, quand elle veut, mais elle se fait pas chier, elle est pas comme toutes les autres là, à être, euh, méprisantes. Ouais, Larxène elle est pas comme ça. Elle est cool. Sérieusement cool. J'l'ai rencontrée dans un bar, d'ailleurs. Y avait un écran avec le match de boxe. Elle était trop classe, trop belle. C'est l'soleil de ma vie, ma Larxène, mais j'lui dis pas sinon elle va plus se sentir. J'crois vous pouvez pas comprendre. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on est.

.

 **MÈRE**

 _Un bar à vin. Il n'est pas encore tard, dix-huit ou dix-neuf heures. Ambiance tamisée. Larxène porte une robe bas-de-gamme mais pas de mauvais goût. Elle remet tout le temps le bas de sa robe en place. Chaque fois qu'elle vide son verre, un homme la ressert._

Je suis actrice.

Oui, oui, actrice. Bon, je suis pas encore très connue. Mais ça va venir. Je suis belle, non ? Ne répondez pas. Je sais que je suis belle. Ne faites pas votre timide. Mettez-vous à l'aise. Donc, je disais. Je suis actrice, vous m'avez peut-être vue, à la télé ? J'ai fait quelques épisodes de séries. Pour France Télévision. C'était ex-ce-ption-nel ! Les autres acteurs étaient vraiment agréables, enfin. J'aime mon métier. J'ai la chance de pouvoir vivre de ma passion. Oh, je ne fais pas que des téléfilms et des séries. Parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de castings, alors forcément il faut trouver quelque chose de plus stable. En son temps, ma mère me faisait chier avec ça. La stabilité, la stabilité, elle me disait que je ferais rien de ma vie avec mes cours de théâtre. Et j'en suis là.

Je suis actrice, c'est une grande chance, mais je crois que je le méritais. J'ai beaucoup travaillé pour en être là, ça n'est pas aussi facile qu'il n'y paraît ! Il faut être polyvalent. J'ai pris des cours de danse, de chant, d'acrobatie et de mannequinat pour en arriver là. Oui, je fais des photos aussi. Vous prendrez bien un verre ? Je vous conseille leur Côte du Roussillon. Oui, celui-là. Oh, et puis prenez une bouteille. Un verre tout seul je trouva ça un peu triste, pas vous ? On partagera. C'est pour moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'argent. Les gens ici me connaissent. Et puis, je suis actrice. Je m'en sors toujours, je sais m'y prendre ave les gens, ça j'ai pas pris de cours j'ai appris sur le tas, je me suis fait ma place.

L'alcool ? Non, pas vraiment, je n'ai pas vraiment de problème. J'aime l'alcool, ça n'est pas un problème. Je bois, eh bien, comme une française, je dirais. Normalement. Ça va, l'alcool m'aime bien aussi. Et puis je suis actrice. Toutes les actrices boivent et fument. C'est vraiment dommage qu'on ne puisse plus fumer dans les bars, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ça donnait une ambiance. Les bars comme celui-ci sentaient le cigare et la pipe. La pipe à fumer, le tabac à pipe. N'allez pas vous imaginer autre chose, ça n'est pas le genre de l'établissement, pas vrai Pierrot ? Ah, Marluxia, tiens, mets-nous une bouteille de Walden. Tu seras chou. Sur mon ardoise. La prochaine fois, si vous voulez, on prendra du champagne. Là, ça n'est pas vraiment le moment. Moi, ça va, hein, c'est Axel. Il n'arrête pas de jouer. C'est attachant, mais un peu agaçant. Je crois qu'il a un vrai problème avec le jeu. Mais bon. Je suis là pour nous sauver tous les deux.

Je trouve toujours du travail, même quand c'est dur. Quand on veut, on peut. Les petites minettes qu'arrivent sur le marché, franchement, elle me font pitié, des nanas à la ramasse qui savent pas ce qu'elles veulent. Il y a un moment dans la vie où il faut faire ce qu'il faut pour maintenir le bateau à flots. Moi, je suis actrice. Si elles, elles se plaignent qu'il n'y a pas d'emplois, c'est qu'elles ne savent pas y faire. Il y a toujours des rôles. Dans les publicités, parfois, juste de la figuration, mais ça paie bien. Et les films érotiques. Une journée de tournage, tac, ça paie le loyer du mois. Les bouteilles, le loyer de la cave. Bien sûr que j'ai une cave à moi, j'aurais l'air de quoi ? Que de belles bouteilles, dedans.

Me regardez pas avec ces yeux, le porno, ça n'est pas si terrible. De toute façon, ça dure pas trois heures, deux verres de whiskey, et hop, on est partis. Les minettes, elles disent qu'il faut être propre sur soi, toujours, moi dès que j'ai commencé dans le milieu, j'ai tourné soûle. Ça aide. Pour les pornos, pas trop les autres. Mais ça me dérange pas. Moi, je suis actrice, et assez bonne pour payer ce qu'il faut à ma famille, c'est ça qui compte, et je peux m'acheter ce qu'il faut à moi aussi. Vous ne buvez pas ? C'est que ça donne soif, de parler. Mais, c'est vrai, vous ne parlez pas beaucoup, c'est surtout moi.

Enfin. Vous devez partir ? Buvez encore un peu. Vous avez à peine bu un verre, ne e faites pas rire ! Il est bon, non, ce vin ? C'est un de mes chouchous, il est même pas trop cher, j'en prends au moins une bouteille par mois, ça fait plaisir. Allez, restez encore. Sinon, je vais me retrouver à boire toute seule, ça serait un peu triste, non ? Je vois toujours trop quand je suis toute seule, et après j'ai du mal à rentrer chez moi. Hm ? Je suis en voiture. Ah, non, actrice, c'est pas comme ils essaient de nous faire croire, j'ai pas de chauffeur personnel.

Encore un verre.

Un dernier.

Je vous ai dit, c'est moi qui paie, ne vous privez pas. Je suis actrice, ça n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre une actrice, si ? Si ça vous intéresse, je pourrais vous apprendre le métier. J'ai encore des choses à vous dire, ne partez pas. Ne me fuyez pas.

Un bourbon ?

Un cognac ?

Hésitez pas. J'ai un tournage demain, c'est bien payé, prenez ce que vous voulez.

Même pas un scotch ?

Leur liqueur de cassis est merveilleuse.

Prenez n'importe quoi. Mais ne partez pas.

.

 **TATA**

 _Chez Naminé. Des toiles partout. Couleur dominante : blanche. Elle est emmitouflée dans un gros pull sur le canapé. Ses cheveux sont emmêlés. Elle boit un chocolat chaud. Des bandages à son bras gauche. Les fleurs sur la table de la cuisine, derrière, son fanées._

Je n'ai pas eu d'enfant. Pas que je n'en ai pas voulu. Mais je n'ai pas pu.

Ça n'est pas très grave. Vous avez faim ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose, mais il doit bien y avoir un petit quelque chose. Je ne suis pas une très bonne hôte. Ne m'en voulez pas, je ne reçois pas souvent. J'ai perdu l'habitude. Oui, il y a eu un temps où je recevais régulièrement. C'était avec mon ex. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Je ne sais pas très bien garder les hommes. Ils me trouvent mignonne au début, et puis ça s'étiole, comme une soie dont on attrape un fil et on tire dessus doucement, continuellement, jusqu'à ce que le tissus ne soit plus rien qu'un très long fil, inutile et emmêlé.

C'est drôle à dire, non ? Je suis comme de la soie. Fragile et jolie. Il y a beaucoup de femmes qui achètent des vêtements en soie, et qui les gardent longtemps. Moi, on ne me garde pas. C'est peut-être parce que ce sont des hommes ? J'aurais dû être lesbienne. Les femmes savent mieux comment prendre soin des choses comme moi. Mais je n'arrive pas à les aimer de cette façon. Dommage.

De toute façon, même parmi les filles, je trouverais les pires. Je ne sais pas aimer les gens bien. Je m'attache trop vite à des hommes qui s'en fichent. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas une fille facile. Juste sensible. Hyper-sensible. C'est ce que dit ma psychiatre. Je la vois depuis que j'ai seize ans. Toujours la même. Elle est ma plus longue amie. Je n'ai jamais quitté cette ville, non. Ça me fait un peu peur. Ce que je ne connais pas. Et puis je crois que tout ici en viendrait à me manquer, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le penser. Déjà, quand je descends à la boîte aux lettres, mes coussins me manquent. Parfois je descends avec un de mes coussins. Je le serre contre moi pour me rassurer. Je n'ai pas envie que les gens me voient ouvrir la boîte aux lettres et remonter les mains vides. Ça m'angoisse. Souvent, je descends au beau milieu de la nuit.

Je n'ai pas des horaires de bureau. Je suis artiste peintre. Enfin, ça n'est pas mon activité principale, je suis professeur d'arts plastiques en lycée mais je suis en congé. En congé maladie. En congé dépression, en fait. Ça n'est pas un secret. En fait, mon galeriste principal le dit à tout le monde. Il dit que ça fait vendre. Je crois que ça marche. Alors, j'ai le salaire du travail que je fais plus, plus les ventes de mes toiles. Donc, on peut dire qu'en ce moment, je suis artiste peintre. Et puis les gens dans l'immeuble ne se posent pas de question, ça m'arrange. Ils se disent 'C'est une artiste', et puis c'est tout. Ils viennent à mes expositions, parce que je mets des papiers dans les boîtes aux lettres. J'en mets même dans la mienne, et le lendemain, quand je vais regarder le courrier j'ai moins peur, parc que je sais qu'il y aura quelque chose. Enfin, en tout cas ils me disent qu'ils y vont, moi je ne reste jamais longtemps. Il faut que je m'habille bien et j'ai du mal avec les robes cintrées. Mais ça n'est pas très grave. Ça accentue le mystère.

Depuis ma dépression, mon galeriste ne me demande plus de mettre des manches longues pour les vernissages.

Ça ne me met plus mal à l'aise, qu'on regarde mes bras. Regardez. Je les trouve jolis. Avec et sans les bandages. C'est un peu une œuvre d'art éphémère ? Enfin, à renouveler, quoi. Il n'y a pas à avoir honte. Même William Sheller en parle. Vous connaissez William Sheller ? Il chante :

 _C'est comme une douleur qui saigne,_

 _Comme ferait en tirant sa rengaine,_

 _Un archet sur mes veines._

Les gens qui ne comprennent pas sont légion. Pour moi, c'est très clair. Jouer du violon, c'est une expression, pour les gens qui se coupent.

Je ne me taille pas les veines. Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça. Je me taille juste la peau, et un peu profond, pour que ça saigne beaucoup, mais jamais au risque de mourir. Ça vous met mal à l'aise ? Pardon, je ne voulais pas. Vous n'avez pas à vous gêner. Moi, je suis tout à fait détendue. Je ne suis allée à l'hôpital qu'une seule fois à cause de ça. Quand j'avais trente ans. Je venais de me faire larguer, et je croyais que j'étais enceinte. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de me jeter pas la fenêtre, j'ai juste taillé plus profond que d'habitude, c'était à moitié familier, donc ça n'était pas si effrayant. Parfois, je regrette. Non, pas d'être allée profond. De ne pas m'être jetée par la fenêtre. Je crois que je ne serai jamais plus aussi proche du suicide que ce jour-là. J'ai raté ma chance. C'est dommage.

Parfois, quand je prend le métro – enfin, quand je prenais le métro – je regarde – regardais – les rails et je me demande – demandais – si j'ai – si j'allais – avoir le courage de sauter. Je ne l'ai jamais eu.

De toute façon, ça finira bien par arriver. La mort. Et je sais être patiente. Et si ça devient trop horrible alors j'aurai assez de courage. Pour passer le cap, le cap étant la rambarde de la fenêtre. Ou alors un vrai cap, me jeter du haut d'une falaise, ça serait plus poétique, non ? J'avais pensé aussi à me noyer, en mettant de gros cailloux dans mes poches, pour assurer un peu de célébrité posthume à mon galeriste et mes toiles. C'est comme ça qu'Ophélie se tue, dans Hamlet, c'est un suicide très littéraire. Mais il paraît que c'est horriblement douloureux. Alors non.

Je ne veux pas souffrir. Ma sœur, Larxène, dit que si. Que je cherche, que je fais exprès de me faire mal mais c'est pas vrai, vous savez ? Je ne sais pas comment faire pour arrêter de souffrir, et puis j'ai un peu peur. Si je vais bien, qui s'occupera de moi ? Plus personne. Alors je souffrirai à nouveau, et tout recommencera. Voyez ? C'est tout à fait inutile. Mais je vous assure que je ne fais pas exprès. Je ne cherche pas.

Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir.

.

 **GRANDE SŒUR**

 _Assise sur un trottoir, Kairi fume une cigarette. C'est l'aube. Son maquillage a tourné. Elle a des paillettes sur les bras. Pieds nus, elle tient des bottines à talons de la main gauche. Elle mâchonne sa langue. Elle a un peu soif. Elle relève les yeux._

Merci. Vous travaillez au bar ? Ah, non, je suis une habituée. Je viens toujours le samedi soir. Parfois le vendredi. Ou le jeudi, mais il n'y a presque que des étudiants. Oh, je n'ai rien contre les étudiants. Mais leurs appartements sont rarement tops. Je juge pas les gens sur leur appartement, mais je préfère pas. Mon appartement à moi est déjà assez déprimant, alors si quand je dors chez un homme ça pouvait être dans un grand lit, avec une baignoire, une machine à expresso, ça serait chouette.

Je rentre toute seule ce soir. Ce matin. Enfin. Ça ne m'arrive pas très souvent, mais de temps en temps. Quand je suis trop pressée et le gars aussi. On a couché dans les toilettes. Vous voulez une clope ? J'ai trouvé le paquet par terre, sur la piste de danse. Personne avait encore marché dessus. Ce qui est étonnant. Vous verriez comment ils bougent, là-dedans, c'est de l'électro qui passe. J'aime pas vraiment mais ça fait danser et ça donne chaud. On s'habitue. On s'habitue à tout. Moi, par exemple, je suis trop habituée à l'alcool. C'est sur de me soûler, ça met toujours un peu de temps. Je tiens ça de ma mère.

Mais je finirai pas comme elle. Elle nous dit pas, mais on sait tous ce qu'elle fait. Axel, Papa dit rien. Mais il apprécie pas. Normal, tu me diras. Non, moi je peux faire quelque chose de ma vie, ou plutôt, pas que de la merde, vous voyez ? Je peux pas devenir une grande avocate, médecin ou quoi que ça soit du genre – et me dites pas que je peux si je veux, c'est pas une question de capacités, j'aurais juste pas la patience. J'ai fait des études de commerce, je vais faire dans la comptabilité. Pour l'instant je bosse à mi-temps dans un autre bar, mais je fais un stage le mois prochain avec de grandes chances d'embauche. J'ai confiance. Les chiffres, c'est rassurant, c'est stable, pas du tout comme les humains. C'est carré, ça me plaît. Je rentre pas dans les structures, moi, je suis pas, pas bien dans le moule, alors qu'il y aie une chose dans ma vie qui soit simple et pas barrée, ça me rassure.

Et puis ça me laisse du temps en dehors. C'est l'important. Je veux pas vivre pour ou à travers mon boulot, ça, c'est le rôle de Xion, c'est dingue comme elle est douée, ma petite sœur. Ça m'inquiète un peu, de la voir comme ça, mais elle sait que si elle a besoin de péter un coup, moi, je suis là, et Vani aussi. J'espère qu'elle le fera un jour.

Elle est tellement sérieuse … elle s'inquiète pour moi aussi, pourtant c'est pas son rôle. Je suis la grande, c'est moi qui dois prendre soin d'elle. Je crois qu'elle me méprise, aussi. Elle croit que je suis une pute, enfin, une salope.

Je suis pas une salope.

Ou alors peut-être que si ? Je sais pas dire non. Je couche à droite à gauche, comme on dit. C'est pas un mal. D'être libre sexuellement. Je veux dire, je suis avec personne, alors pourquoi je m'empêcherais de me faire plaisir ? De toute façon, le couple, ça me branche pas plus que ça. Il y avait bien eu ce gars, au lycée, Sora, je l'aimais bien, mais depuis, rien. Juste des coups d'un soir. J'ai eu un sex-friend, aussi, mais il voulait plus alors j'ai laissé tomber.

Voilà, y a pas de mal à se faire plaisir sans contrainte, mais je crois qu'il est là le problème.

Je me fais plus plaisir.

De moins en moins. Enfin, je veux dire, il y en a, c'est extra. Mais desfois j'ai même pas envie. J'ai juste besoin, et c'est même pas bon. C'est un peu pitoyable, non ? Oh, je ne me fais pas violer, non, les gars y sont pour pas grand-chose, ils sont nazes, c'est pas leur faute ! Je dis pas non, je sais pas dire non, et même je dis oui, mais c'est pas … c'est pas top. Parfois je ressens rien. Parfois j'ai juste mal. Est-ce que le sexe est une drogue à accoutumance ? Ou alors j'ai eu trop de plaisir de ma vie, donc ça doit s'arrêter ? Mais j'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je déteste rentrer toute seule. Là, je rentre toute seule mais j'ai été avec quelqu'un, vous voyez, ça compense.

Souvent, quand ça fonctionne pas avec un gars, je regrette, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi, de faire ça avec mon doigt, au moins j'aurais joui. Je me promets que la fois d'après, si je sens que j'ai pas vraiment envie, je rentre. Je le fais jamais. J'aime encore le sexe, mais plus tout le temps, plus à chaque fois. Et je continue à coucher avec n'importe qui, sans me contrôler, et je me sens sale. De plus en plus sale.

Faut surtout pas que Xion et Vani l'apprennent. Ils seraient … enfin, il seraient … vous voyez. Et puis je crois que c'est pas facile à aborder en famille, la vie sexuelle. J'ai pas envie qu'ils soient mal à l'aise. J'ai pas envie d'être mal à l'aise. Pour l'instant, j'essaie de gérer. Je le vis pas si mal. C'est pas catastrophique. Je crois. C'est gérable.

Je vais y arriver. La solution, ça serait peut-être que je sorte plus autant. Mais je sais pas trop ce que je ferais de mon temps. Quand j'étais ado, j'étais fana de littérature. J'avais tout le temps un bouquin. Maintenant, plus trop. Ça serait peut-être la solution, que je me remette à lire et que je sorte moins. Je sais pas. J'ai peur de pas y arriver. C'est physique ce besoin, vous savez. De la chaleur d'un homme, de quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi, sentir la vie. Dans les faits, c'est pas aussi poétique mais … mais c'est ce besoin-là. Besoin de vivre.

Même si parfois, ça me donnerait presque l'impression de mourir de honte.

J'en reviens pas moi-même, c'est pas ce que je veux, d'avoir honte de ma sexualité, c'est un truc de refoulés, de coincés, bloqués dans leur tête étriquée, je suis pas comme ça.

Je suis pas comme ça.

.

 **JUMELLE**

 _Un bureau surchargé de caisses pleines de fichier papier. La fenêtre est ouverte. Xion fume beaucoup, des cigarette industrielles. Elle est coiffée de manière simple, on devine qu'elle porte les cheveux courts par commodité. Elle a une paire de lunettes sur la chemise, et un pantalon à pinces._

Bonjour. Je vous en prie, installez vous. Excusez le désordre. Ça vous dérange, que je fume ? Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre.

Vous tombez mal, je suis en plein milieu d'une affaire, le bureau est surchargé. Vous voulez un café ? Un verre d'eau ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. De manière générale, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais là, c'est pire. Pas la peine de se voir une autre fois, ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps pas vrai ?

Alors, eh bien, voilà mon lieu de travail. C'est un deuxième chez moi, et sans blague, je crois que je dors plus ici qu'à la maison. Ça fait … presque deux ans, que je suis commis d'office. Et ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas choisi ce métier. Je sais quelle réputation on a, chez les avocats comme chez tout le monde. Des gens qui se fichent de ce qu'ils font, parce qu'ils sont de toute manière payés, et mal payés avec ça. C'est vrai, le salaire est minable mais que voulez-vous, on travaille pour l'état, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de quoi vivre une vie décente. De toute façon je n'aurais pas le temps. J'ai choisi d'être commis d'office, j'aurais eu les capacités de faire autre chose.

Mais ça m'intéresse plus. Les cas ne sont pas forcément passionnants comme ceux des pénalistes, pas lucratifs comme les avocats d'entreprise mais je trouve que c'est ici que le contact avec le client est le plus fort. Aucun des deux n'a choisi l'affaire, on est deux à être pris dedans, et à simplement vouloir s'en sortir. Et puis on a à faire à des vrais gens. Avec des problèmes réels, qui sont des faits de société. Rien qu'avec les cas que j'ai traité, je peux vous le dire. Et puis j'ai fait de la sociologie. J'ai fait un double cursus. La sociologie me manque un peu, mais je me dis que je fais du terrain, ce qui est un peu le cas. J'aime mon métier. Je me sens utile et je pense que c'est important. Sans ça, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. On me bassine sans arrêt pour me dire que ma vie est à moi, que je devrais penser à mon bonheur personnel et pas aux petits problèmes des autres, mais si moi mon bonheur c'est ça ? Ma vie est à moi, d'accord, qu'on me laisse donc en faire ce que je veux.

La dédier aux autres, aussi. Ça n'est pas facile tous les jours. C'est rarement facile. Mais c'est bon. Ça donne de bons sentiments. Ça fait du bien. Il y a des fois où ça ne marche pas. Mais c'est très rare. Je suis bonne dans ce que je fais, exemplaire. Je suis la meilleure, même. Je fais partie des rares ici à avoir choisi. Alors quand on a envie de faire son travail, forcément on le fait mieux. Et je suis intelligente. Ne me dites pas que j'ai trop d'égo. J'ai de l'égo, c'est tout. J'ai eu du mal à prendre confiance en moi, parce que j'étais toujours à côté de la plaque, petite, jusqu'au jour où j'ai réalisé que j'étais au-dessus de la plaque. Que mes capacités étaient supérieures. Ça m'a angoissé, et j'ai trouvé quoi en faire. C'est aussi simple que ça, si, aujourd'hui, je disais que je ne suis pas intelligente ça serait de la fausse modestie, ce qui est à mon sens plus détestable encore que l'égo.

J'ai pas de problème à être intelligente. Je veux dire, ça ne me cause pas – plus – de problème. Tant que je m'en sers pour quelque chose d'autre que moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de penser à moi, littéralement, je refuse de réfléchir sur moi-même. Je me fiche que ça fasse de moi une personne malheureuse, je sais que si je me penche sur mon cas ça sera pire, imaginez, que je laisse tout tomber du jour au lendemain pour prendre l'air. Peut-être que je serais heureuse au bout d'un moment, mais vous pensez à ceux que je laisserais derrière moi ? Il y a dans ce bureau des milliers de personnes, passées présentes ou à venir qui ont besoin de moi. Et tant que ma tête est occupée je n'ai pas le temps d'être triste. Alors voilà, je préfère être ici, ni triste ni heureuse, mais utile.

Est-ce que vous avez une idée de combien ça peut être dur, d'occuper un cerveau comme le mien ? Je pense en permanence. J'ai bien des cachets pour dormir, mais ça n'est même pas totalement efficace. Je pense même à beaucoup de choses en même temps. Plus je prends l'habitude de m'occuper l'esprit, plus il est capable d'accomplir de tâches en même temps, plus il est difficile de l'empêcher d'aller voir ailleurs, de diverger. C'est dur, mais nécessaire. J'ai trop peur de penser à ma famille. Bien sûr que c'est pas facile. D'avoir une mère alcoolique. Un père raté. Et ma sœur, et mon frère ? Je peux rien faire pour eux. Alors je fais pour les autres tout ce que je peux pas faire pour eux. C'est plus simple de s'occuper des problèmes qui ne sont pas les siens.

Parfois, je rentre assez épuisée pour pouvoir aller dormir directement, et ça me fait du bien.

Parfois je pense à tellement de choses urgentes que j'oublie de manger, et j'en suis heureuse.

Excusez-moi, c'est mon client. Bonne journée.

.

 **JUMEAU**

 _Une chambre d'étudiant assez basique, avec coin cuisine et vêtements dans une valise. Vanitas est assis sur son lit, fenêtre ouverte. Il a un œil au beurre noir, des croûtes sur les bras coudes et les genoux. Il allume un joint._

Vous êtes pas d'la police, pas vrai ?

Nan, mais desfois que.

Vous en avez as l'air.

D'un putain d'flic.

Enfin, vous, j'dis vous, tu, c'est mieux, non ? C'est plus convivial, tout ça tout ça. Pas qu'j'en ai quelque chose à battre de la convivialité mais les pronoms à deux balles, c'est pire. Genre, le pire du pire du pire. Tu ? OK. Tu.

J'avoue j'sais pas trop c'que tu fais là. J'ai pas de problèmes, moi. Comme dit VALD « Ma vie est moins dure que c'que j'ai dans l'slip. ». Avoue, elle est bonne, celle-là. J'l'aime bien, ce gars, enfin, j'écoute plus trop c'qui fait maint'nant parce que c'est devenu naze. Un peu au-dessus d'la daube autour, mais tellement tellement moins cool qu'au début. Faut écouter ses free-styles. Faut écouter ses free-styles. Une taffe ? J'comprends. Nan, nan, j'suis pas accro. J'aime bien, c'est tout. De temps en temps.

Nan, moi j'suis accro mais pas à ça. À l'adrénaline. J'te jure, c'est carrément ma vie. J'fais, euh, des courses de voiture. Des combats, du skate, ce genre de machin, ça défoule. En pro ? Nan, sûr'ment pas, genre, en mode normal. Dans la rue, ouais. L'autoroute la nuit, pour les courses, c'est chouette. Pour les combats on a des locaux, on n'est pas des porcs non plus.

Nan, c'est pas dangereux. Enfin, si, c'est dangereux mais j'veux dire on va tous clamser de quelque chose, pas vrai ? J'veux pas crever à soixante ans en tombant dans ma baignoire, c'est dégueulasse. J'préfèrerais mourir demain en m'explosant contre un mur. Plus stylé. Et pour sûr, j'pourrai dire que j'ai eu une belle vie. Pas comme mes vieux. Putain, leur vie elle est sale quoi. I' t'ont parlé d'moi ? Les écoute pas. Enfin, j'dis ça, ils doivent pas causer d'moi tant qu'ils peuvent éviter. J'devrais faire pareil. T'as parlé à Tata aussi, vrai ? Tata, elle est chouette, et chiante en même temps. J'veux dire, elle soûle pas, mais en même temps elle est déprimée, c'est déprimant. Mais on s'entend bien avec elle. Avec les frangines. Tata, c'est Tata, tu vois, si l'un de nous est trop dans la merde, dans la tête ou dans la vie on va la voir.

On dit que c'est parce qu'elle est chouette, mais c'est aussi parce qu'on voit qu'il y a pire, niveau malheur. Elle sera malheureuse toute sa vie, Tata Nami. À c'qui paraît on s'y fait. J'ai pas trop envie. Pourtant, j'crois que j'suis un peu proche d'elle aussi ? Pareil. Pareil parce qu'on est pas loin d'crever tous les deux. Bon, tous dans cette famille de barges, on est tous prêts à exploser, mais elle et moi c'est physique. Y a bien un jour où elle va s'tailler une veine sans faire exprès, y a bien un jour où j'vais m'retrouver dans l'fossé. J'sais pas. Frôler la mort, c'est bien pour se rappeler qu'on est en vie. Formule un peu con, non ? Mais vraie. Elle est vraie de putain de vraie.

J'suis pas, euhm, j'suis pas, contrairement à ce qu'elles pourraient dire, mes frangines, j'suis pas un p'tit con qui fait le beau. J'm'en fous qu'on m'regarde, et de mes potes, j'crois je suis le seul à pas avoir de Go Pro. J'fais pas le beau, je kiffe, c'est tout, je kiffe à mort.

Si j'vivais pas en m'disant tous les jours que j'pourrais mourir en moins d'vingt-quatre heures, j'crois que j'me ferais carrément chier. J'sais pas ça m'a l'air … morne. Tout le monde a l'air morne. Xion, c'est pire. Elle, elle frôle la mort mais parce qu'elle va se flinguer les nerfs à bosser autant. Mais j'y peux quoi ? Elle est trop intelligente, ma sister, j'la suis pas, j'arrive pas. Ça m'soûle de pas la comprendre parce que t'sais, t'as tous ces trucs qu'ils disent sur le lien entre les jumeaux. Ça m'tue d'pas l'avoir à fond, mais en vrai, j'comprends quand même un peu, mais j'galère. Desfois elle part dans des délires.

C'qui m'flingue le plus c'est que j'comprends pas mais elle elle comprend. Moi. Elle me comprend, quoi. Enfin, quand elle s'en donne la peine. C'est pas tout l'temps. Aies pas d'pitié pour moi parce que pour le coup, là, j'la comprends carrément y a desfois j'ai trop pas envie d'savoir c'qu'y a dans ma tête. Allez, rigole, c'était drôle, comme Van. Van, t'as compris. Van, c'est moi, Vanitas, comme une vanne, une blague.

Ma vie c'est une putain de blague mais j'ai pas encore trouvé la chute.

Tiens, j'vais la noter, celle-là.

Bon, bref. T'façon elle fait c'qu'elle veut, on fait c'qu'on veut, on essaie de pas trop s'prendre la tête. Même si desfois, Kairi, faudrait qu'elle se la prenne un peu la tête, enfin qu'elle la trouve. Elle est nympho, mais grave. Me prends pas pour un gros macho, elle est sérieusement nymphomane, genre, elle est addict au sexe. Mais c'est grave, parce qu'elle se tape des gars moches et cons ! Elle a même pas envie d'eux, juste de leur queue alors que Kai, elle mériterait, j'sais pas, un prince charmant, un dieu du sexe, un truc qui pète. Mais bon. Elle, elle me dit d'faire attention à moi, j'le fais pas, j'lui dis de s'protéger – pas les capotes, de s'protéger dedans, dans son espace intérieur – elle le fait pas non plus.

Je m'demande quand j'vais crever.

D'un côté, j'ai trop hâte de savoir c'qu'y a après, d'un autre une fois qu'on est zigouillé bah y a plus trente-six-mille risques. Y a plus, bah, les risques de la vie. Moi j'les aime bien. C'est pour ça, je fais gaffe, quand même, j'me bats mais je maîtrise, j'conduis vite mais j'maîtrise, je bois, je maîtrise, j'ai vu c'que ça fait quand on gère pas, je skate je maîtrise, et tout et tout. Ouais, nan mais c'est ça.

Je maîtrise.

.

.

.

Et voilà !

Duh. Ce truc était pas joyeux à écrire, mais j'ai bien aimé quand même.

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Review ?


End file.
